dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (LOTSG)
Gohan is a Saiyan-Human hybrid and the son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, he is also Videl's husband and Pan's father. Gohan is known to hold an immense amount of potential within himself, best shown when it took 25 hours for the Elder Kai's Unlock Ability ritual to be completed; the second longest ritual was 19 hours for Kaestos, showing Gohan has greater potential than the older Saiyan-Human Hybrid. Personality Gohan was shy, though polite and intelligent during his early years. Unlike his father Goku, he lacked the fighting spirit a normal Saiyan had and instead held the desire to pursue a more scholarly path. Despite his lack of desire to fight for the sake of it, Gohan enjoys practicing martial arts and does indeed love adventure like his father. Gohan's main drive when training is to be powerful enough to protect his friends and family from harm, unlike Goku or Vegeta, who merely desire to become stronger or prove themselves the best. Gohan was noted to have very powerful emotions, which could be used to greatly augment his power for a brief time. Biography Power From a young age Gohan demonstrated an incredible amount of power and potential, he survived being launched out of a stroller into a tree while a toddler with no injuries by tapping into his burgeoning power. His potential is noted to be vast by all that have gauged it. Normal Ki During the year of preparations for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival, Piccolo trained Gohan who went from being an untrained and unskilled child with a power level normally only at 5 to possessing the power to fight alongside the Z-Warriors, with the power of Piccolo being around 3000 at that time. When on Namek, Gohan had some of his potential unlocked by Guru which raised his power enough to equal Vegeta's when the Saiyan Prince first appeared on Earth. A few days later he could lightly injure 2nd form Freeza while enraged, and survive against Freeza's final form power. After training with his father and Piccolo for three years, Gohan's power increased by leaps and bounds, but he was still no match for the Android threat. After training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one day (one year inside the room), Gohan caught up to and surpassed his father and even attained Super Saiyan When fighting Perfect Cell as a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan was capable of effortlessly outclassing the Android, who had unleashed his full power and even forced Cell to regurgitate Android 18 with a hard kick to the stomach. When Cell returned in his Super Perfect state Gohan, who was at half power due to injuries he sustained saving Vegeta's life, was still able to defeat and kill the bio-android in a beam struggle after some motivation from his father and assistance from Vegeta. After seven years, Gohan's power dropped somewhat but he retained most of the power he once had against Cell; when he fought Dabura, Gohan was able to equal the Demon King's full power as a Super Saiyan and dominated him as a Super Saiyan 2, however, Majin Buu later proved to be far too powerful and defeated him. After having his Potential Unlocked by the Elder Kai's special ability Gohan was the most powerful non-deity in Universe 7. By the time of Freeza's revival Gohan, while in Ultimate Super Saiyan, was equal to 10% of Freeza's newly mastered final form. After defeating Zamasu, Gohan unlocked 100% of his mortal potential and proved stronger than Kaestos while both were using only their mortal ki in a sparring session. God Ki After sustaining a fatal injury from Freeza, Gohan was healed by Kaestos and Piccolo, the former used some of his Super Saiyan God power to heal Gohan after the latter resuscitated him with Ki chest compressions. This resulted in Gohan entering Saiyan God for an instant and retaining a small amount of its power within himself. Kaestos later trained Gohan, along with a newly arrived Future Trunks, to help them prepare for the beings from Trunks' time. Shortly before the conflict against Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Gohan had a God Ki of 0.08 as a Beyond Saiyan God during the conflicts against Zamasu, and when using Potential Unleashed to unlock more of his Godly Potential, his God Ki was around 3. Later, after defeating the possessed Barry Khan, Gohan proved able to keep up with and pressure Goku during a sparring session when both were in equivalent states. He later managed to equal Super Saiyan God Goku when unlocking his Godly Potential to the highest level his body could handle at that time. When the Multiversal Tournament was announced, Gohan had a God Ki of 8 while using his Potential Unleashed form, nearly equaling Vegeta and becoming exactly even with his father. Gohan managed to defeat several powerful opponents during the Multiversal Tournament, including the Supreme Vampyre Golcova, an alternate universe's version of Gogeta who had entered a strange Super Saiyan/Great Ape hybrid form, and an alternate version of Cell who had a Super Golden Perfection. He was unable to defeat Demon God Dabura and was nearly killed by his foe in the Battle Royale part of the tournament. Techniques Aside from the abilities learned from his training with Piccolo and Goku, Gohan has also acquired a few techniques from Kaestos. *'Instant Transmission -' Gohan learned how to use this technique from his father during the year they spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Ki Control' - Gohan's control over his ki is fantastic, even as a Beyond Saiyan God he can contain his power to the point that training with Videl is possible, despite her power-level being only 1,000 by the time of the Multiversal Tournament. *'Katchin Body' - Realizing the incredible strain of God Unleashed, Gohan trained his body to be capable of surviving such an intense powerup. Forms & Transformations *'Great Ape (Formerly) - '''Gohan once held the ability to take on the form of Great Ape due to his Saiyan heritage and having a tail, which would increase his power by a factor of 10. He lost this ability during the year he was training with Piccolo during their preparation for the Saiyans arriving after his tail was removed. *'Unlock Potential - While Gohan was on Namek he acquired this power up. It was given by Guru, who released some of Gohan's power by placing his hand on the boy's head. This did not unlock all of Gohan's potential, however, as Guru found it would have overwhelmed Gohan's body at the time and without a doubt kill him. *'Super Saiyan - '''Gohan attained the power of a Super Saiyan at the age of 9 while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his father to defeat Cell, becoming the youngest to attain the transformation for years until his brother, Goten, attained it at the age of 7. This transformation increases his power by a factor of 50. **'Mastered Super Saiyan -''' Gohan achieved mastery of the initial Super Saiyan state while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, allowing him to stay in the form for days at a time with no ill effects. This state also entirely negates the aggression and energy expenditure the initial form holds, allowing him to fight far longer than one who hasn't mastered the state. *'Super Saiyan 2 - '''Gohan first entered this form while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but passed out from exhaustion immediately, however, he fully entered the form after Android 16 was destroyed by Cell. During his first few transformations into this state, Gohan was incredibly cruel and sadistic, toying with his opponents and torturing them after they were beaten. This form has twice the power of the initial Super Saiyan form, increasing his power by a factor of 100. **'Mastered Super Saiyan 2 -''' Gohan mastered Super Saiyan 2 at some point during the 7 years of peace between Cell's defeat and Buu's revival. *Potential Unleashed - Gohan's full potential was unleashed by the Old Kai after he was outmatched and nearly killed by the Innocent Majin Buu and allowed him to surpass Super Buu and dominate their fight. Gohan is still able to use his normal Super Saiyan forms, which he calls '''Unleashed Super Saiyan in this state, but usually uses Ultimate Super Saiyan instead. After the fight against Zamasu, he used this form to supplant Ultimate Super Saiyan entirely and access 100% of his mortal potential. **'Ultimate Super Saiyan -' Gohan attained this form during his training with Piccolo, allowing him to become 400 times more powerful than his Potential Unleashed form and equal 10% of the newly revived Freeza's mastered Final Form. By the time of Champa's tournament, he was noted to be capable of overpowering Frost and Zero with normal Ki had he entered the tournament. After mastering Potential Unleashed to an even higher degree, Gohan no longer has need of this form. **'God-ki Potential Unleashed' - Gohan accessed this form to further utilize his Godly Potential in stages and could handle a God Ki of 8.7 by the time of the Multiversal Tournament. **'God Unleashed' - Gohan's strongest transformation, Gohan unleashes the full limits of his Godly power by utilizing Potential Unleashed. This transformation is considered the ultimate unlocking of power in existence as it forces the user to reach their maximum godly potential. *'Saiyan God -' Gohan assumed this form for a brief moment when Kaestos used his own God Ki to heal Gohan's fatal injuries from the fight against the resurrected Freeza and the power was accidentally transferred to him. Shortly after the conflict concluded Gohan discovered he had this power and went to his father for advice in how to properly control it, mastering it within a short amount of time and achieved a new level of power. **'Beyond Saiyan God Variant -' Gohan achieved a variant of this state after mastering his new God Ki with Goku and later Kaestos' help. During the time of the conflicts against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, he held a God Ki of .06. He uses Potential Unleashed to increasingly unlock his God ki power and as of the Multiversal Tournament, he has a God ki of 8.7. **'Chou Super Saiyan' - Having achieved the initial transformation long ago grants Gohan access to this transformation, which increases his power by 10 times. **'Chou Super Saiyan 2' - Having achieved the second transformation at an early age allowed Gohan to enter this form and increase his power by 15 times. Fights & Conflicts *Defenders of Earth''' VS Nappa (Chiatzou, Tien, and Piccolo are killed; Krillin and Gohan are badly injured; Nappa is unharmed) *Gohan (Great Ape) 'VS '''Battle Weary Vegeta (Vegeta cuts off Gohan's tail but is nearly crushed by Gohan's still giant form) *Gohan & Krillin '''VS '''Dodoria (Inconclusive; Vegeta interrupts their fight) *Gohan & Krillin '''VS '''Guldo (Inconclusive; Vegeta intervenes and kills Guldo) *Vegeta, Gohan, & Krillin '''VS '''Recoome (Loss; Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin are all badly injured; Recoome is lightly injured) *Gohan '''VS '(Second Form/Full Power) Freeza (Gohan fails to damage Freeza in any lasting manner) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Cell (Perfect): Round 1 (Cell stops the fight to create Cell Jrs.) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Cell Jrs. (x7) (Won; Gohan kills all seven Cell Jrs with ease) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Cell (Perfect): Round 2 (Won; Gohan damages Cell so badly that he reverts to his Semi-Perfect form) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Spirit) '''VS '''Cell (Super Perfect) (Won; Goku's spirit helps Gohan overcome Cell in a Kamehameha Beam Struggle) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Bido (Won) *Gohan (Super Saiyan/2) '''VS '''Bojack's Comrades (Won; Bojack's comrades are defeated by Gohan and killed by Bojack) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Bojack (Full Power) (Won; Bojack is killed) *Gohan (Super Saiyan/2) '''VS Dabura (Won; Dabura retreats) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) VS '''Majin Buu (Loss; Majin Buu nearly kills Gohan) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) '''VS '''Super Buu: Round 1 (Won; Super Buu is forced to retreat) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) '''VS Super Buu: Round 2 (Huge Majin) (Draw; Gohan is nearly killed, Super Buu is exhausted) *Gohan (Exhausted Potential Unleashed), Vegeta (Exhausted Super Saiyan), Goku (Exhausted Super Saiyan) VS Super Buu (Exhausted): Final Fight (Victory; Super Buu is separated into Good and Evil Buu once more) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) VS '''Beerus (Below 10% Power) (Loss; Beerus quickly defeats Gohan) *Gohan (Unleashed Super Saiyan/Unleashed Super Saiyan 2/Ultimate Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Freeza (1st Form/2nd Form/3rd Form/10% Full Power) (Loss) *Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed), Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Zero (Super Evolution) '''VS '''Future Zamasu (Makaioshin) (Won, Zamasu's body is destroyed) *Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed Base) '''VS '''Wagatsu (Barry Khan Possessed) (Won, Wagatsu leaves Barry Khan) *Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed) '''VS Brusazar (Saiyan God) (Brusazar defuses before he can defeat Gohan) *Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed) VS Universe-Q+'s Golcova (Supreme Vampyre) (Won, Golcova is defeated) *Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed Base/God-ki Potential Unleashed) '''VS '''Universe G's Cell (Super Perfect Form/Godly Perfection) (Won, Cell is defeated) *Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed) '''VS '''Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) (Won; Gohan advances to the Battle Royale) *Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed/Base Form) '''VS '''Dabura (Demon God) (Loss, Dabura nearly kills Gohan) Trivia Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids